Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin
by barbieLuKai
Summary: Jongin itu imut, tapi ia tertutup. Waktu Sehun tahu dia suka sama orang, entah kenapa ia langsung emosi, apalagi yang disuka Jongin itu musuhnya. Dan Sehun bilang dirinya itu straight, tapi kok... BarbieLuKai's Present HunKai SeKai fanfiction, read and revieww


Title : Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin

Pairing : SeKai, HunKai, KaiLu

Warning : yaoi+GS!

Rated : T ke M

Summary : Sehun marah karena Jongin menyukai orang lain, padahal dia sendiri straight, tetapi entah kenapa dia ingin memiliki Jongin dan bertaruh dengan orang yang disukai Jongin.

.

.

.

BarbieLuKai's Present

.

.

.

_**MENGEJAR CINTA KIM JONGIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun yang memiliki nama panjang Oh Sehun merupakan namja yang paling terkenal dan sangat dikenal di Extraordinary High School di Seoul. Kenapa ia menjadi terkenal dan wajib dikenal oleh seluruh murid? Karena ia merupakan namja playboy dan hampir semua siswi menjadi korban penerima harapan palsu darinya.

Sudah dua tahun Sehun bersekolah di sana, dan sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlah siswi yang menjadi mantannya. Yang paling sebentar hanya 1 hari dan yang paling lama hanya 1 bulan. Sungguh Oh Sehun yang pembosanan.

Karena itulah ia sedikit tidak disukai oleh beberapa siswa laki-laki. Sebab ia sudah mencampakkan yeojya yang menjadi idaman para pria, menjadikan mereka seperti permen karet.

Namun, ada satu siswa yang menjadi sahabat Sehun dari mendudukkan bokong di SD sampai kelas 2 SMA ini, dia tak pernah lepas dari pegangan Sehun.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Tidak terkenal juga sih, tapi, karena ia berteman dengan Sehun, ia sudah dikenali banyak orang. Tampang sih tak setampan Pangeran Oh Sehun, kulit juga tidak secerah Sehun, bibir juga tidak setipis Sehun, namun setidaknya otaknya lebih encer daripada Sehun.

Jongin ini berkulit sedikit berbeda dari teman-temannya. Tak jarang ia sering dipanggil Pangeran dari Negro, tapi hal itu tidak diubris olehnya. Walaupun begitu, ia jago menari dan kepintarannya selalu dimanfaatkan sebagai bahan contekan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Nah, awal cerita ini dimulai saat Sehun cemburu ketika Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sehun tentang Luhan.

Well, Luhan. Yeojya yang sangat popular dan tingkatnya hampir menyamai Sehun, walau Luhan terkenal karena ia kapten cheers yang memiliki tubuh seksi, rambut pirang sepinggang, dan dada yang menggoda para siswa namja lewat seragam ketatnya. Tapi, no! Luhan belum punya pacar. Well, ia pernah pacaran, tapi hanya bertahan 1 sampai 5 bulan saja.

Dan hubungan kenapa Sehun cemburu ketika sahabatnya itu begitu bersemangat saat membicarakan Luhan, karena Luhan merupakan mantan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ada perasaan lagi dengan Luhan, tapi karena Jongin begitu bersemangat, Sehun menjadi cemburu dan takut kehilangan Jongin.

Dan inilah ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

'_Senangnya hari ini_' batin Sehun meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Mengapa ia begitu senang?

Karena Alice seongsaenim yang cantik jelita dan galaknya minta dikawinin itu harus izin untuk tidak mengajar di kelas 2-B, kelasnya Sehun dan Jongin. Dan, guru matematika yang agak sulit diterima dengan nalar itu meminta izin karena mengurusi pernikahannya yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi.

Asyik! Makan gratis (?)

Sehun yang sibuk merenggangkan diri tak tahu menahu dengan Jongin yang sibuk juga memandangi foto seseorang di buku catatan, ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengelus permukaan kertas foto tersebut. Ingin sekali ia mengecup kertas foto itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa.

Tak bisa dikatai gila oleh teman-temannya.

Sehun memandang sekeliling, beberapa yeojya tampak sedang bergosip sambil tertawa bahagia, sedangkan para namja tengah berkumpul dengan teman satu geng untuk melakukan satu hal yang tidak penting. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jongin yang masih tersenyum-senyum pun memiringkan alisnya.

"Jongin-ah, _gwaenchanayo_?" suara bass Sehun menyentakkan alam lamunan Jongin. Namja berambut hitam tersebut tersentak dan menutup buku catatannya, kemudian ia menoleh sok innocent ke Sehun.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum,"

"_Aniya_," kilah Jongin menggeleng-geleng.

Sehun melirik buku catatan Jongin, "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Jongin bersemu merah dan menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, "A-_ani_,"

Sehun menarik buku catatan Jongin, dan Jongin menariknya sehingga terjadi tarik-tarikan antara Sehun dan Jongin dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sehun, namja berambut pirang itu membuka buku catatan Jongin.

Isinya hanya beberapa angka-angka yang membuat Sehun buta dan kehilangan masa depannya. Sehun membuang buku itu tanpa sengaja dan ternyata buku itu terbuka ke sebuah halaman yang ada foto tertempel.

Jongin ingin menangis.

Sehun menarik kembali buku itu dan meneliti foto siapa yang tertempel di situ.

Ternyata foto.

.

.

.

Luhan.

Sehun menatap Jongin, "Kenapa kau menempel foto Luhan?"

Jongin menggigit bibir, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya iseng,"

"Iseng?" alis Sehun naik satu, "kau mengenal Luhan?"

Jongin dengan polosnya menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau iseng menyimpan fotonya? Ini bukan iseng Jongin," ceramah Sehun, entah kenapa ia kesal pada Jongin yang tidak mau ngaku.

Jongin mengigit bibir, antara siap atau belum siap mengaku pada Sehun. Kemudian dengan percaya diri ia mengaku, "Aku menyukai Luhan, kau puas?"

Sehun melototkan matanya selebar Danau Toba, tak tau kenapa, ia seperti disambar petir Zeus yang sangat dahsyat, "Kau bercanda, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Luhan mantan kekasihku yang ke sekian itu?"

Sehun sampai lupa Luhan merupakan mantan kekasih yang ke berapa.

Jongin mengangguk, "Apa aku tidak boleh menyukainya?"

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdesir lebih lambat dan ia merasakan api yang berkobar di sekitar tubuhnya. Entah karena dosa yang banyak atau ia sedang cemburu karena sahabatnya menyukai mantan pacarnya yang ke sekian banyak itu.

"Bercanda jangan keterlaluan dong, Jong." bujuk Sehun sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada tali ranselnya. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan di lorong sambil berbincang-bincang. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, dan Sehun yang melamun tentang perasaannya pada Jongin harus terhenti karena sahabatnya menarik ia untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hun. Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?" tanya Jongin terhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Tolong, Jongin. Aku masih normal."

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, "Begitu pula aku, maka dari itu aku menyukai Luhan,"

Sehun sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia masih normal tapi tidak mau Jongin diambil oleh Luhan. Dia masih normal tapi ia tak mau Jongin menyukai orang lain. Jadi sebenarnya, Sehun ini apa?

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, nanti sajalah berpikirnya, terlalu rumit.

Jongin berhenti mendadak saat mereka sampai di lapangan, ia menatap ke arah objek yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dengan pompom merah muda di tangan. Jongin tersenyum, sedangkan Sehun mendengus.

"Kajja! Kita pulang, Jongin-ah!"

Sehun merasa jengkel setengah mati karena Luhan menyadari keberadaan Jongin dan ia malah tersenyum pada Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jongin bersemu merah, ia melambaikan tangan dengan canggung, Sehun pun harus menariknya untuk pergi sebelum Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang konyol.

Namun.

Luhan berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin terkejut dan syok, dan Sehun yang sudah jengkel semakin tambah jengkel, dan malah masuk dalam tahap emosi.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya yeojya tersebut lembut.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, "K-kau tidak pulang?"

Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun bisa terkena diabetes 100 kali, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan berpura-pura ingin muntah.

"Aku harus latihan sebentar," Luhan seperti tidak menyadari Sehun. Mungkin ia menganggap Sehun seperti kentut yang mudah hilang.

Jongin tambah canggung, "B-baiklah, semoga sukses!"

Luhan tertawa dan tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya, yeojya tersebut mengecup pipi Jongin pelan, membuat Jongin dan Sehun mematung. Kemudian, yeojya cantik itu melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa, Jongin!" ia pun berlalu untuk latihan kembali.

Jongin mengusap pipinya yang menghangat bekas kecupan Luhan tadi, ia ingin melompat kegirangan, tapi ia masih di tengah lapangan dan masih banyak siswa berkeliaran. Dia pun menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar, sementara Sehun menatapnya balik dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Hari ini kau akan kutraktir bubble tea!" sahut Jongin bersemangat.

Walaupun emosinya belum turun, tapi seenggaknya Sehun tidak bisa menolak bubble tea yang ditawarkan Jongin. "Baiklah, kajja!" namja putih itu merangkul sahabatnya dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Dia pun menatap Luhan yang asyik tersenyam-senyum sambil memerhatikan Jongin yang tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Sehun menggeram pelan, dalam hatinya ia harus membuat Jongin tidak menyukai Luhan, karena kalau begitu, Jongin akan menomorduakan dirinya.

Eh?

Sehun masih normal, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun menyedot kuat-kuat bubble tea cokelatnya sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang melamun tapi sedotan berada di dalam mulutnya. Damn, kenapa Jongin begitu imut di mata Sehun?

Oh Sehun, kau masih normal, kan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memperhatikan gerakan bibir Jongin yang menyelimuti sedotan besar itu? Kenapa ia malah iri dengan sedotan yang masuk dalam mulut Jongin? Seakan ia ingin dirinya menggantikan sedotan itu…

Sehun tersentak akan pemikirannya, kenapa ia menjadi aneh begini semenjak Jongin mengatakan bahwa namja itu menyukai Luhan?

Apa ia diam-diam menyukai Jongin, cuman dia tak sadar karena sibuk bergonta-ganti pacar?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Sedangkan Sehun tidak mau memusingkan hal tersebut. Biarlah perasaannya mengalir seperti air yang berarus deras (?)

"Jongin-ah!" tegurnya karena bubble tea Jongin belum tersentuh. Hanya sedotan yang dimainkan oleh lidah dan gigi Jongin.

Jongin tersentak sedikit dan menatap Sehun, "Ne, Sehun-ah?"

"Kenapa kau tak meminum taronya?" tanya Sehun sedikit kecewa, pasalnya jika Jongin tidak meminum bubble tea taro itu, ia dengan senang hati akan menjadi tong sampah bagi Jongin.

Namja berambut hitam itu kemudian menyeruput bubble tea yang sudah mencair dan terasa hambar di lidah sedikit-sedikit, membuat Sehun gemas.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau harus bercerita padaku, Jongin-ah, atau kau tidak akan kutemani lagi," ancam Sehun, well sebenarnya ancamannya hanya main-main saja, kalau Jongin menganggapnya serius, kemana lagi Sehun harus berlabuh? Semua siswa namja di sekolahnya tampak tidak menyukai dirinya yang playboy tersebut.

Jongin menghela napas, "Kalau kau memusuhiku, kau akan berteman dengan siapa memangnya?"

"Aish," Sehun frustasi, "cepat beritahu aku kenapa kau begini!"

"Aku hanya memikirkan Luhan,"

DEG

Sehun mematung.

"Kau, kau… bilang apa tadi? Aku tak salah dengar kan?"

"Aku. Memikirkan. Luhan. El ulu ha aha en! Luhan!" tekan Jongin sambil muncrat, tapi Sehun tak mengubris.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan gadis sok seksi seperti dia?" tanya Sehun mulai cemburu lagi.

Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak sok seksi, melainkan memang seksi. Banyak orang mengira Luhan itu model majalah dewasa dan bintang film porno, tapi Luhan membantah keras mengenai isu tersebut. Dia hanya siswi SMA yang _famous_ dan kapten Cheers yang tubuhnya lentur bak karet. Seksi merupakan kelebihan tersendiri.

Dan entah kenapa Jongin begitu menyukai Luhan.

"Dia bekasku loh, Jong.."

"Lalu? Kalau kau bekasnya, memangnya ia akan kembali padamu?"

Sialan! Perkataan Jongin benar-benar menusuk tulang rusuk Sehun dan menembus sampai jantung, kemudian tusukan itu menembus punggung Sehun, lalu seperti ada orang yang menarik-mendorong tusukan itu agar lukanya melebar. Sehun menegak salivanya, "Well, dari pengalaman yang aku dapat sih, rata-rata, mantan kekasihku berteman denganmu biar aku menjalin hubungan dengan mereka lagi, kan?"

Ah iya, Jongin baru ingat kalau banyak yeojya beramah tamah dengannya hanya karena ingin berbalikkan dengan Sehun. tapi dasar Sehunnya tidak peka! Sehun malah memacari gadis yang lain.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Aku rasa Luhan tidak ingin berbalikkan denganmu,"

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri? Kau peramal masa depan, eoh?"

"Entahlah, feeling-ku mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak ingin berbalikkan denganmu,"

Sehun berdecih, "Kau bisa membuktikan dengan apa omonganmu itu?"

"Kau ingin berbalikkan dengannya?" kini mata sayu Jongin melebar selebar tanah yang digali Bugs Bunny, raut wajahnya cemas dan khawatir kalau-kalau Sehun mengambil Luhan dari pandangannya.

Sehun menyunggingkan smirk, "Sebenarnya aku ingin berbalikkan dengannya,"

Jongin mengigit bibir, "Kenapa kau baru ngomong sekarang?" ucapnya setengah merajuk. Membuat Sehun tak tega untuk menjahili Jongin yang polos itu. Atau sengaja innocent biar Sehun jatuh hati?

"Tidak, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak ingin berbalikkan dengannya,"

Mata Jongin yang meredup 1 watt, kini berpancar 100 watt, "Jinjjayo, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, untuk apa aku berbalikkan dengannya? Mending cari yeojya lain yang lebih cantik,"

"Menurutku Luhan yang paling cantik," balas Jongin dengan tatapan menerawang, ia jadi teringat pipinya dikecup Luhan, seketika wajahnya memerah.

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak suka, kenapa ia harus mengiyakan Jongin untuk memulai pendekatan dengan Luhan? Sehun yang bodoh.

"Sudah sore, Jongin-ah.." gumamnya pelan, "kita harus pulang.."

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat jantung Sehun berdetak cepat dan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa ia begitu terpesona dengan senyuman Jongin? Padahal Jongin sudah sering tersenyum begitu pada Sehun dan kenapa baru sekarang Sehun baru menyadari kalau Jongin itu manis? Manis, manis dari yeojya manapun yang ia pacari.

Mungkin inilah yang namanya jatuh cinta tapi nggak sadar.

Sehun terlalu buta karena cinta, saking banyaknya ia melihat yeojya cantik, ia akan menembak mereka dan tidak ada kata cinta di dalamnya.

Tapi, bagi Sehun, Jongin merupakan suatu perkecualian. Gara-gara Jongin menyukai Luhan, Sehun terbuka untuk cinta dan sadar bahwa ia menyukai ah tidak mencintai Jongin. Buktinya saja, ia cemburu berat pada Jongin yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya cuma untuk Luhan dan tidak melihatnya lagi. Kesal setengah hidup.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jongin dan merangkulnya erat seolah-olah tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin. Keduanya berjalan pulang dengan sinar matahari sore menjadi latar belakang mereka.

.

.

.

To be continued

Makasih yang udah mau baca, ditunggu reviewnya eaa :*


End file.
